Finn and Rachel:happiness at last
by Faithie1997
Summary: Rachel is accepted to NYADA and Finn breaks up with her, like in goodbye. BUT Finn realizes that he cant go through with going to the military so he goes to new york!
1. Chapter 1

Happiness at last!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the song 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift.

Chapter 1: You Belong With Me!

Finn had just landed in New York from Georgia. He didn't know why in the world he would pick the military over the love of his life. He realized he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps because he didn't want to be anything like his dad. 'Why am I so stupid, I had the most wonderful and most beautiful woman in the world and I let her go. I am such an idiot!' Finn thought to himself as he grabbed his suitcases, a black one with his initials on it and a blue and gold one.

Meanwhile, Rachel had no idea that Finn had left boot camp to come to New York. She cried herself to sleep almost every night since Finn broke up with her on that awful graduation day. She thought to herself 'I would have been Rachel Barbara Hudson if he wouldn't have dumped me.' She hated to be alone especially at NYADA. She had no roommate; Kurt was in Lima with Blaine and the New Directions since he didn't get into NYADA. 'I need to get over Finn; he will never come back to me. I still don't look like Santana or Quinn. I miss him so much that I would do anything to see, touch, or kiss him one last time,' Rachel thought to herself, ' I-,' she was interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she said through the door since she was too short to see through the peep hole.

Finn thought to himself,' what do I say? Her voice sounds like angels!' "Its, uh, UPS." He knew she would open the door since she couldn't reach the peep hole.

Rachel opened the door slowly reveling the tall, handsome, man of her dreams and saying, "Finn is that you? What are you-"before she could finish her sentence Finn grabbed her and kissed her passionately for a few moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Happiness at last!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

Chapter 2:My Gold Star

"Well hello to you too then!" she said as she was trying to catch her breath. "Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you so much I can't even survive a month and a half without you. I miss being able to kiss you whenever I want and I really would like it if you would give me a second chance, Rach."

She couldn't say anything for the first time since he met her she was speechless. "What-I-uh-Finn-," "yeah Rach it's me!"Finn said quietly moving towards the short, beautiful, brunette in front of him. Rachel stepped back and said, "I thought you were supposed to be at boot camp in Georgia. Of course I will give you another chance but this is it I'm done with this on and off again thing we've got here Finn. I love you so much baby." And with that said she pulled the tall muscular man inside her tiny apartment, closed the door behind them, and pulling him into a kiss. They kissed passionately, she allowed him to have full access to her entire mouth.

Once they finished kissing, Finn said, "you will? I love you too Rachel Barbra Berry! I'm so happy you are giving me another chance and I promise I will not mess it up this time. Yes I was supposed to be in boot camp right now but I decided I wanted to be here with you instead. So I talked to my CO and asked if I could withdrawal from the Army. He said yes as long as I had a good explanation. So I told him our entire story. By the time I was done he was crying and he said I was free to go. I got on the first plane here, called Kurt to ask where you were staying, and now I'm here babbling like an idiot. Rachel please say something."

"You are the sweetest person I know. I love you too much to ever let you go again. I can't believe that you would do something like this just to be with me!" she said in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Happiness at last!

Chapter 3: Secrets 1 (Finn Narrating!)

I can't believe that even thought I broke up with her on our wedding/graduation day she would even take me back. It has been two weeks since that great day that I showed up at her door. I love her so much that I couldn't even think about getting a hotel room so instead I am with the cutest girl ever in the cutest little apartment ever so I don't have to ever leave her when she gets home from school. It seems like we never even broke up. She is still the same old Rachel, maybe a little bit taller I doubt it thought, she is still perfect and now I can touch her whenever I want to. I can't even imagine without my little Rachie.

"Finn? You here?" Rachel called as she walked into our apartment. "BABE?"

"I'm in here Rachie! How was your day?" I said with one of those smiles that makes her melt. I grabbed her and kissed her holding her super close. "Great, I missed you so much, I was super stressed and my teacher is a jerk! She told me I couldn't dance. ME, the girl who has been dancing since I was 3!" she said as she laid her head on my chest.

"Rach, are you serious you're amazing! You're the best dancer and singer I know! Way better than me, but that's not hard," I said with a giggle kissing her nose. "Well you're right about me being a better dancer than you, but everyone is. It's just that I wanted to make a big splash at NYADA and now I don't know what to do about Cassandra July!" she said as she squirmed at saying her name. She was getting into one of her lovey moods that she gets when she is upset but she is still mad at the same time.

I looked at her realizing that I knew that name from somewhere. "Rach, is this Cassandra girl: blond, would be considered tall, bluish green eyes?" "Yeah, how did you….." I suddenly drop her hand from around her waist and ran into the bedroom. "Babe, what's wrong?" I came back with a picture of me and my cousin handing it to Rachel. "Is that her?" She nodded


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secrets part 2 (Rachel Narrating)

"How do you have this, Finn? Why is my dance professor in this picture with your arm around her?" I say sounding worried. I don't know what to say or do at this point.

"Rachie, that's my cousin. She is from my dad's side. This picture was taken after we broke up junior year. Remember when I went on vacation that year?" Finn said as I just stare at him. "I do remember that Finny that was the worst week and a half of my life. Quinn was up my butt the whole time you were gone." I giggle at the memory.

"That's when this picture was taken. I knew she lived in New York but I had no idea she worked at NYADA." He stumbled as he was pacing in the living room. "Babe, why are you pacing? Is there bad blood between you two or something?" I say with worry in my voice still. "OH Lord no Rach. I was just remembering the first time I met Sandi." I just look at him when he says her family nickname. I knew what I was doing in class tomorrow. "Rachel, what are you up to? I know that look and nothing good ever comes from that look." He says as he comes closer to me.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if your whole family calls her Sandi or just you."I ask almost too confidently. "UH the whole family, Rachel what are you up to?" "Nothing Finny, I'm really tired I have class tomorrow. You wanna come to bed or are you coming later?" I say as I wink at the muscular man in front of me.

"COMING BABY!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rachel POV

'Smile'

I woke up the next morning noticing the picture on the night stand and the big strong arm of my boyfriend around my silky pajamas. 'Man this feels so right' I think as I'm slipping out from under his arm. As soon as I stood up I heard him moan my name as he grabbed me and pulls me back onto the bed with him rolling on top of me. I giggled as he starts kissing my neck. I run my fingers through his hair and moan.

I look at the clock and realize my class starts in two hours and I needed to get ready, "Finn, I need to get up, please babe?" I say trying to slither out but he says "You don't like being with me?" he jokes.

"Honey I love it but I have to go to class and I'm already late." He looks as the clock and says, "You can stay in bed for ten more minutes then I will help you get dressed and ready to go." "You know when you help me get dressed it takes me longer and I'll give you two more minutes than I have to get ready." We cuddled for the two minutes and Finn nibbled on the neck.

"Babe I have to take a shower can you get my clothes ready for me? The purple outfit the one with the cheetah yoga pants. Thanks baby," I got up and got into the shower. When I got out of the shower I see Finn trying to find my pants in the colored coded buckets at the bottom of the closet. I went up to the closet and pulled out the pants running before Finn could grab me. I was no successful though. He grabbed me and started kissing me. We stood there making out for about five minutes when Finn's phone started playing Without You by David Guetta. He grabbed it quickly not knowing the number so he answered.

(FINN)

"Hello? This is Finn Hudson."

"Finn, you sound all grown up. Do you know who this is?"

"Is this Amber?" This earned me a glare from Rachel.

"Nope guess again."

"Is it my wonderful cousin, Sarah?"

"Finn Christopher Hudson, no it's the other S cousin it's Sandi!"

"Oh my goodness Sandi. How are you? How have you been it's been too long? How did you get my number?"

"I'm good; I got your number from your mom and she told me you moved to New York. What about you how have you been?"

"Good, yes I do live in New York now," Rachel comes over and kisses my cheek saying bye and she was going to class. "Bye babe," I whisper as she leaves.

"Who was that? Sounds pretty, a blond maybe?"

"She is gorgeous but not a blond. She is my girlfriend, Can I call you later?"

"Sure anytime, and I want to meet that girlfriend of yours very soon. Talk to you soon Finn?"

"Oh you will."

I hung up the phone and got dressed to go look for a job like I promised Rachel earlier that week.

"Good and yes I live in New York now." Rachel came over to me and kisses my cheek saying bye going to her class. "Bye babe," I whisper as she left.

"Who was that? She sounds pretty a blond with blue eyes?"

"She is gorgeous but she isn't a blond. She is my girlfriend. Can I call you later Sandi?"

"Of course any time, and I want to meet this girlfriend of yours very soon. Talk to you soon Finny!"

"Oh you will. Bye!"

I hung up the phone and got dressed to go look for a job like I promised Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Taking Chances-Rachel POV

I do not own Glee

I walk into class and saw her so I walked up to her.

"HI!"I say smiling.

"Hi, um Rachel right?" annoyed

"That's right Sandi…"I walk off

"What did you just call me?"The class oohed

"Sandi, that's what family calls you right?"

"yeah but how did you…Oh My Gucci! you're Finn's girlfriend aren't you?"

I just smile and walk away.

Cassandra POV

Wow, how did she get someone as cute as Finn? He is so awesome and amazing and she is... is... a brunette.

"Rachel, can I talk to you in the hallway please?"

"Umm, sure?"Walks out.

"I'm sorry for what I told you yesterday about not being able to dance. I'm sorry that I wasn't nicer to you when I found out about being my Finn's, well our Finn's, girlfriend. I kind of wanted to meet you with Finn."

"I'm sorry I called you Sandi… I wanted you to find out I thought you would be nicer to me and actually like me."

"Rachel, it's not that I don't like you it's that you remind me a lot of me when I was your age. You're my family, I know all about your graduation day. Welcome back to the family." I lied so much it isn't even funny the only thing I didn't lie about was knowing about graduation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Gives You Hell

I do not own glee…. Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one is slightly longer.

After class, Rachel went home since she didn't have any more classes that day. When she got to the door she heard Finn on the phone.

"She did what?" Finn said almost yelling, "I'll take care of it Sandi, don't worry. Talk to you later, Bye."

As he hung up the phone Rachel walked in smiling like after they kissed on the stairwell Sophomore year.

"Hey Finny!" She said going over to hug him but he backed up and looked away. "Finn what's wrong baby?" asking hoping something else happened but she knew it was the thing with Sandi.

"Why in the world would you call her that? Especially in class?" he asks very loudly almost yelling.

"Well I just wanted her to like me. Why are you yelling at me?" she said with tears streaming down her face.

"Rachel im still pretty pissed at you but you know I can't stay mad at you when you're crying!" he said as he grabbed is tiny girlfriend hugging her.

"I didn't mean to make you mad baby. I just never really realized that when it comes to your dads family you could be happier than you are when youre with me. But calling her Sandi I thought it would make it better, it just made everything worse."

"Rach, first off nothing makes me happier than being with you. Second she doesn't like it when strangers call her Sandi because they don't know her. That doesn't make her right either. That's why I invited her over for dinner and I'll even cook." He said as he heard a knock on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Shake It Out

Still don't own glee, hope you guys are liking the story, got some more surprises for you. ENJOY!

Finn answers the door and I see the she devil herself Cassandra. As the blond walked in I could feel her frustration with me being here, but she was in my apartment so I felt as if I had power because I could kick her kick her out at any point.

"Hello Rachel."Cassandra said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello Cassandra."I said an inviting yet fake smile.

"Hey Sandi, how was your day?" Finn said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind me, which he got a glare from Sandi for.

"Good I guess, how was yours?"

"Actually, I got a letter from NYU today saying I got accepted to study Music and I start classes on the 15th of January. Which is amazing." He said very proudly.

I pull myself out of his arms to look at him. "Finn Christopher Hudson! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I kinda got busy after you got home with talking to you about today and comforting you while you were crying. It kinda slipped my mind. "Holding me close again.

"Why were you crying Rachel?" the she witch asked almost looking concerned.

"Well once I called you Sandi today I realized that I really am not a part of your family. I realized that you would tell Finn and when I got home Finn practically yelled at me. I hate seeing him so upset especially with me. I just lost it a broke down."I admitted and looked down.

"Rachel, first off I was just shocked that someone other than family, which you are somewhat, called me Sandi. Second the only reason Finn knew was he is the first family member in my phone that knew you. I didn't do it because I hate you or because wanted to get someone to yell at you I could have done that myself. Third, Finn Christopher why in hell would you yell at your girlfriend and make her cry?"

"I…I don't know I'm sorry baby. I love you Rach."

"Its okay honey, just please don't yell at me like that again just talk to me….Okay?" He nodded in agreement with me.


End file.
